


Arms of the Butterfly

by HaylieAlexis14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Rey, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Mob Boss Leia Organa, Mob Boss Snoke, New York City, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Pimp Kylo Ren, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prostitute Rey, Prostitution, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylieAlexis14/pseuds/HaylieAlexis14
Summary: Rey Kenobi has grown up in the New York Foster Care System since she was five years old. It has been two years since aging out of the system, and she is desperate to make ends meet. Stuck in a dead in job, and struggling to pay rent, Rey is pointed into the direction of The First Order, the newly established crime syndicate that has taken over New York City's criminal underworld. There she meets Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke's left-hand man. He runs Snoke's prostitution ring, and is just itching to bring Rey into the fold.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Paige Tico & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Fluttering Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! Make sure you kudos and comment. It's very encouraging to have people care about what I write.

Bright, fluorescent lights illuminate the scattered patrons that inhabit Maz's Diner on the corner of West 174th Street and Audubon Avenue of Washington Heights. There behind the counter, Maz herself stands, drying a glass as she listens to the quiet drone of conversation. While the elderly matron is a staple to the diner and its regulars, what draws the younger crowd to the outdated restaurant is the English rose that is now scribbling an order down for an elderly couple in the front corner booth. A sad smile creeps up on the small Italian's lips as she reaches up and straightens the glasses that rest on the bridge of her nose as the lithe brunette makes her way over to her. Maz watches as Rey sticks her pen in the pocket of her green apron that's stained with food and drink from earlier this shift. Rey was visibly tired with dark circles rimming her hazel eyes. Strands of her chestnut hair, customarily tied pristinely in a high bun, floated delicately around her sweat glistened, freckled face. But, even when she was fatigued, Rey seemed to shine as bright as the sun. 

"Rey,  _ la luce, _ you work too hard. You've worked every day this week and worked doubles Monday and Tuesday. It's Saturday night; I can take over for the rest of the night. Go. Be young,  _ Bambina _ ." Maz's concern was met with a scoff, but before she could correct the girl's manners, Rey was quick with an apology. 

"I'm sorry,  _ mamma _ . But, rent's due by the end next week, and I'm still a few hundred short. Besides, I still owe Finn for letting me crash at his place while they fumigated my apartment." Maz immediately calmed at the term of endearment, even though she could never stay cross with her _ luce _ , afterall Rey has been working for her since she was sixteen. A face popped up into view from the passthrough window behind Maz, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, lips turned down into a frown as he pointed a spatula at the brunette across the counter. 

"I've  _ told _ you, Rey! You don't owe me anything. We're  _ family _ . Family helps each other." 

Finn Storm, a graduate of New York's  _ fabulous _ foster care system, was Rey's former foster brother and best friend. Finn aged out of the system a year before Rey and had immediately moved in with his boyfriend, Poe Dameron. When Rey aged out, she had moved into the couple's one-bedroom apartment, crashing on their couch, but had quickly realized that three grown adults living in an apartment built for  _ one _ person was not going to work. Rey found a studio apartment a couple of blocks from the diner, and the rent was expensive, but Rey was happy to have something to call her own. However, she struggled to pay eighteen hundred and fifty dollars every month, even with her waitressing every night at the diner and four days a week at Solo's Auto Shop. 

"I'm paying you back, Finn, and that's final." Ripping the receipt out of her book and handing it to Maz, she grabbed the coffee pot and flounced off to refill her customers' cups. 

Hours later, the doors are locked, and Rey is sitting at the counter, counting out her tips and waiting for Maz and Finn to finish counting the register and cleaning the kitchen. Sounds of metal against metal and the rush of water is just background noise as Rey slowly counts out her money. 

“...twenty...forty...sixty...sixty-five...sixty-six...sixty-seven. Fuck!" Tears of frustration prick at the corner of her eyes, as she angrily shoves the money into her wallet. She's only got four days to make a little over four hundred dollars. 

_ 'Okay, Rey. Rent's due Thursday. The diner is only open for breakfast on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday are the slow days.. I'm gonna have to work doubles then. Maybe Han will give me my check Wednesday instead of Friday? I'll have to remind myself when I go in tomorrow--'  _

** -WHAM-  **

Rey jolts, nearly falling off the stool she's perched on, sending a scathing look towards her best friend as he giggles uncontrollably, bent over as he leans against the counter. 

"A-Are you ready to go, sunshine?" Finn gasps out, letting out a  _ woo _ as he wipes his eyes, two takeout containers stacked on the counter. With a roll of her eyes, she slides off the stool and shoulders her bag, glancing towards the kitchen door. 

"What about Maz? Shouldn't we wait for her?" She questions, watching as Finn checks over his items and slings his messenger bag over his chest. 

"Nah.  _ Mamma _ said that she had some business to attend to. Said a friend of hers is gonna walk her home." Nonchalance dripped from his voice, and while she knew Maz could fend for herself, it's still almost midnight. The thought of Maz getting mugged or killed just because they didn't wait for her makes her skin itch. Staying rooted in place, Rey prepared herself to wait on the woman who was a mother to her. A heavy hand is placed on her shoulder a minute or so later, and she turns to look up at Finn, quirking her eyebrow up at him. 

"Rey, let's go. Maz may look frail, but she can handle herself. Besides, we all know you're gonna be back up here when the diner opens. You need to sleep." His words, and the heavy hand on her shoulder, persuades her to follow Finn out the door, calling out to Maz that she'll see her in the morning, the older woman responding with an amused huff and a goodbye. 

Comfortable silence descended between the two friends, each going over their days, one excited to get home to his boyfriend, the other stressed over how her rent was going to get paid. Finn walks her up to her door a few minutes later, parting ways with a hug and kiss on the cheek, he jogs down the steps, heading in the direction of his apartment. 

Rey watches until he disappears around the corner before she lets herself into her building, and she climbs the rickety stairs to her apartment on the third floor. Fumbling with her keys, she makes it to her door, pressing her shoulder against dark wood as she jingles the key into the lock. The door screeches as it's pushes it open, and Rey sucks in a breath, trying not to wake anyone at the late hour and hurries inside. Once the door was shut and locked, she let out a sigh that she had been holding since she left her home that morning. 

She turns, walking deeper inside the apartment, setting her keys and bag on top of an old wooden side table that she uses as a dining table, a desk, and a nightstand. Exhaustion weighs heavy in her bones as she throws herself onto her futon face first, pressing her face into the pillow that she forgot to put away earlier that morning. Thoughts of a shower drift across her mind, and she groans, pushing herself up and off her -somewhat- comfy futon. A couple of steps, she's inside her bathroom, and her clothes are left in a pile on the floor. Her hair is let down, and it falls to just below her shoulders, a headache beginning to form as she steps underneath the running water. 

The water pressure isn't that good, but it's  _ hers,  _ and  _ sure _ , it may take her longer to shower, and  _ yes _ , the water ends up turning cold halfway through, but she's worked for this place. She scraps, and she plans, and she struggles, she works  _ hard _ for what she has, and she will keep it. She just has to figure out where the extra money is gonna come from. 

She steps out sometime later, goosebumps raised on her skin, and her teeth chattering, but she quickly warms up once she dries off and is dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and Finn's old t-shirt. Raking a brush through her hair, she settles onto the forest green cushions of her futon, shooting a text off to Finn asking if he made it home. A  **_ *ding*  _ ** indicates a confirmation from Finn, along with a goodnight. 

Straightening her pillow and pulling her blanket up to her chest, she closes her eyes, her last thought being on how she can pay her rent for this month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> la luce - my light  
> luce - light  
> mamma - mom, mother  
> Bambina - baby, feminine


	2. It's All About Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to kudos and comment! I love talking to you guys.

**_ *CLANK*  _ **

Underneath a 2007 Toyota Camry, Rey is doing an oil change. Dressed in blue coveralls with SOLO'S stitched across the breast in black, her face and hands are covered in grease and oil, but she finds joy in her work. To be able to correct a problem, and give it back to the customer as good as new, sends a thrill of pleasure down her spine. A grin spread across her lips as she rolls out from under the car, her job complete as she stretches, her spine arching like a cat waking up from a nap. 

Solo's Auto Shop is a family run business that's settled on West 128th Street in Harlem. Han Solo, the owner, runs it with his life-long friend Chewbacca Volkov, a Russian immigrant who is built like a tank and covered with thick, dark hair. Han's supposedly married if Chewie's little remarks are anything to go by, but Rey has never laid eyes on the woman, and Han doesn't even wear a ring. The Shop doesn't get much business, but Han seems to always make just enough to keep the place open, and more importantly, pay her. Poe is the one who got her the job here, and what subsequently got her out of his apartment, which is a win/win for all parties involved. 

"бабочка, come here." 

Rey's broken out of her reverie by Chewie's deep baritone, and she looks over, the large man bent over a black 2020 Chrysler 300c, his brow furrowed in concentration as he looks at something under the hood. Her eyes are wide as she carefully makes her way over, taking in the sleek build of the car, nerves making her hands sweaty. She has never been so close to something so  _ expensive _ . 

Once beside Chewie, she leans in, studying the masterpiece that is the engine. Chewie points a thick, callused finger towards the belt, and she leans closer, trying to see what he sees. 

"Do you see problem, бабочка?" His accent is thick, even after so many years in the States, but she understands him. She nods, reaching deeper into the engine, her hand wraps around the timing belt, and she feels the frayed ends against her palm, just confirming what she thought she saw. 

"It needs a new belt, right?" 

A grin appears on the older man's face, blue eyes twinkling as he stands straight, wiping his hands on a grease-stained rag. 

" _ Ja, Ja.  _ Good бабочка! I will fix belt; you get payment." He gestures towards the office where a tall, raven-haired woman stands, texting on the newest iPhone. Rey frowns, glancing back at Chewie, who had already started to remove the frayed belt, confusion evident on her face. 

"Where's Han? He usually gets the money, and I have to talk to him about my paycheck, and why is such an expensive car getting brought to this little hole in the wall?" 

She doesn't notice Chewie tense up, but he answers so smoothly that she doesn't even question what he says. 

"Han had business. Owner of car is part of said business. The faster we get payment, the faster I fix car, and the quicker Han gets back." 

A nod of her head confirms she heard the lumbering man, and she heads towards the office, her mind already focused back on talking to Han when he gets back, the looming thought of not being able to pay her rent causes her chest to tighten up. She's biting her lip when she walks in, mumbling under her breath about rent. The woman looks up from her phone, her eyes dark and intelligent as she looks her up and down, her eyes calculating. 

Rey takes in the woman standing before her. Dressed in a jet black cocktail dress with sleeves that hug just at her elbows before splitting and hanging past her gold jewelry encrusted wrists and fingers. Gold strappy heels complete the look, and Rey immediately recognizes that this woman is wealthy, and lavishly so. The woman looked out of place in Han's cluttered office, like a diamond in the rough. Quickly feeling self-conscious, Rey makes her way behind the desk to wash her hands, noting that her hands are calloused from work, and this goddess in front of her probably had never gotten her hands dirty. She quickly shakes those thoughts from her head, and once she dries her hands, she reaches out to introduce herself. 

"Hello Miss, my name is Rey Kenobi. And you are?" Rey had forced a smile to cross her face. Still, the woman just stares at her hand for a long moment before slowly dragging her eyes up Rey's arm, taking in her dingy work uniform that hung off her body unflatteringly, before finally settling on her grease-stained face. Rey shifts nervously, her eyes flittering back to the woman, and to the floor, her hand still held awkwardly out in front of her. After another moment that felt like an eternity, the raven-haired beauty lifts her delicate hand and shakes hers, her grip firm as she stares deeply into Rey's hazel eyes. 

"Pleasure, Miss Kenobi. I'm Bazine Natel, but you can call me Ms. Natel. Now, what's going on with the car?" 

Rey was taken entirely off guard by the woman's voice. She was expecting a posh New York accent, but this woman sounds like she was born and raised in the Bronx. Feeling a little better about herself and a little less intimidated, Rey straightens her shoulders, getting straight down to business as she turns to shuffle some papers on the desk, looking at the estimated prices that are scribbled on a stray sheet of printer paper. 

"Well, Ms. Natel, it seems that the car needs a new timing belt. Somehow Mr. Solo already has the belt in stock, so all we have to do is get the payment handled. Mr. Volkov is replacing the belt as we speak. Now, to the price. The belt itself is around $550, which isn't including the labor, taxes, or fees, so we're looking at arou-" Rey's ramble is cut off by Bazine shoving a platinum credit card underneath her nose, her eyes widening, as she mumbles the last part of her spiel. "...around 2000 dollars." 

Rey gulps, gently taking the card with shaking fingers as she slips over to the card machine and enters the price before swiping it. Biting her lip, she tries to understand how someone could have so much money at one time. What does this woman even  _ do _ to not worry about paying this? The card machine beeps, breaking her out of her thoughts, and she grabs the receipt and card, carrying it back over to the woman who had gone back to just staring her down. Handing Bazine a pen, Rey slides the receipt across the desk, wanting to get this strange and demeaning experience over and done with. 

"Alright, just sign the dott-" Before she can finish, Bazine starts talking as she signs her name with a flourish, seeming as elegant and confidant as she looks. 

"You're wondering how I can spend so much money, aren't you?" 

The question leaves her dumbfounded, blinking up at the woman owlishly. She swallows, trying to fight the tightness out of her throat, dumbly taking the pen that Bazine offered back to her. 

"Um.." She tries to answer, she really does, but no sound will come out of her mouth, embarrassment making her neck and face turn beat red. Bazine throws her head back and  _ laughs.  _ It's loud and brash and does not go along with the look the older woman portrays. 

"Oh, baby, you are adorable. Let me tell you a little secret." Bazine leans in close, their noses nearly touching, and she smiles, and it reminds Rey of a shark about to bite into a tasty meal, dark eyes intense. 

"The First Order takes care of their investments, and you look like someone they would invest in. I heard you talking about not having enough money for your bills. If you listen to me, you won't have to worry about money for a long time." 

Bazine leans back, and a business card somehow appears in her perfectly manicured fingers, and she drops it into Rey's opened palm, her eyes flashing, seemingly... _ triumphant? _

"Call this number if you're interested, Ms. Kenobi. If you do, you won't regret it." 

And with that, the dark-haired goddess floats out of the office, Chewie meeting her half-way, offering his arm as he guides the woman to her car, seeming to be explaining a more in-depth analysis than what Rey provided. 

Breaking her gaze away from the pair, she looks down at the white, cardstock business card in her hand. In black, flowing script, it says: 

> ** The First Order **
> 
> _ "We take care of our own"  _
> 
> Armitage Hux
> 
> 212-923-4040

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> бабочка - babochka, meaning butterfly.


End file.
